


When it's April Fool

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: 他以为他什么都不知道。





	When it's April Fool

**Author's Note:**

> 只有前戏，我错了，下次还敢。

直到压在床上沈昌珉也不明白他哥今天发什么疯。

但郑允浩可不打算给他思考的机会。他衔住沈昌珉线条颀长的唇，微微拉扯，力道略重地啃咬着。

他嘴里似乎还有粥的余温。沈昌珉被亲得昏沉，却仍忍不住的想。他对他的手艺一向非常自信，比如刚才那锅粥，清爽但不寡淡，像极了他们的爱情。

“你在分心。”郑允浩及时打断了沈昌珉满脑子的文青。他扣着沈昌珉的后颈，后者不知是不是出于道歉地配合着仰起头，幅度不大但也足够郑允浩含住精致小巧的喉结，那枚带着少许棱角的物件在他舌苔下不安地滚动。

沈昌珉被他舔得痒了，伸手揉乱他稍长的脑后碎发，他被那双纤长的手凌乱的动作激得笑出了声，胸腔的震动通过唇瓣噼里啪啦砸在沈昌珉喉咙那层薄薄的皮肤上，立刻红了一片。

他又羞又恼，移开十秒前不听使唤的手作势要打。但很快手又被温柔地握住，接着细细密密的吻落在指尖。他不争气地打了个颤。

郑允浩亲够了那葱白一样白皙圆润的指，又压下来吻沈昌珉在打闹中暴露出的半边肩，手也不闲着，松开沈昌珉之后转而抽开对方松垮系着的浴袍腰带——下面果然什么都没穿。

“小坏蛋。”他在沈昌珉肩上留下浅色的痕迹，打着质问的名号欺负起同样红得滴血的耳垂来，“这么主动是在等哥哥吗？嗯？”

其实沈昌珉本就没有在浴袍下面穿其他衣物的习惯，但显然现在说什么都没用。他模糊地应了声，支起身子去拽郑允浩的睡衣搭扣。

他训练有素的身子骨因此完整地显露出来，肌肉一块不落，有力但不夸张，随着沈昌珉起身的动作有规律地起伏，像钢琴键，演奏的是郑允浩最爱的旋律。

睡衣的接合很容易就被解开，他的小坏蛋在他身下得逞地笑笑，灵巧如蛇的手便伸进宽松的睡裤。

“前两天是很忙...”沈昌珉意味不明地叹气，手掌隔着仅有的一层布料包裹郑允浩半硬的性器，揉了把又很快抽了出来。他对上郑允浩忽的暗下来的眸子，痞里痞气地吹了个口哨，“隔着睡裤我都看得出来，它想我了？”

床上这档子事里沈昌珉在还能说得出完整的话时总是狂得很，郑允浩想。他凝视自家小孩几秒，低下头，犬齿磨了磨小孩一边的乳头。

沈昌珉果然噤了声。

那两粒果子根本禁不起亵玩，没几下便在郑允浩唇舌和指肚的连环夹攻下充血胀大，硬硬地立在胶着的空气里。偏偏郑允浩压根儿没想着放过它们，在沈昌珉稍显放松的间隙不轻不重地吸吮了一下。

沈昌珉全身绷紧又很快软了下来。他最怕被这样对待，这往往让他那颗不是很健康的脑袋里萌生出些类似泌乳的下流想法。他痛苦又欢愉，抱紧郑允浩哼唧着，埋怨里也透着些撒娇的韵味。

“哥...也理理它嘛...”

郑允浩当然知道他说的“它”是什么。他暂且放过那两颗被他玩得红肿的乳粒，手向下握住沈昌珉高高直立的阴茎，缓慢但利落地滑动。

沈昌珉被伺候得舒服，身子完全的散在床上，慵懒又舒展，郑允浩忍不住去亲他，沈昌珉自然全盘接收，接吻的空当他拽掉了郑允浩的睡裤。

“那我们昌朵是不是也要帮帮哥呢？”

他伏在沈昌珉耳边蛊惑，后者着了魔似的点头，接着他就感到性器被一只柔软的手包覆，他的阴茎贴着沈昌珉的，在沈昌珉熟练的动作下泌出前液，乱糟糟地沾满柱身。

今天的郑允浩好像有点不一样，而沈昌珉是个聪明人。他手有些酸，干脆停了下来，在郑允浩略带疑惑的表情下抬腿勾住他精壮的腰。

“我想过了，”沈昌珉一本正经，在这个场合里是一本正经的勾引，“这样才是最佳帮助方案。”

他极有默契的兄长顺势将他修长笔直的腿分得更开，探手拉开床头柜抽屉，半管没用完的润滑液便落入掌心。郑允浩在性事上格外心细，倒在手里的液体被体温捂热，才在沈昌珉的括约肌周围按压，接着探入两指。

许久不被开发的地方被强行撑开的感觉不好受。沈昌珉疼得眼泪水在眼窝里打转，郑允浩心疼地吻去一点咸涩，却听到沈昌珉带了点委屈的声音。

“哥今天...嗯...怎么了...？”

他一瞬间愣神，手上动作因此画了休止符。沈昌珉不满地晃晃腰，抬起胳膊圈住郑允浩的脖子。

“吃醋了？”沈昌珉猜测的语气极似肯定，“因为我的‘绯闻女友’？”

原来他都知道，他什么都知道。

他的爱人将他拉得更向下，安抚地舔着他唇边那枚小痣。“那件事刚出来我就全知道了，但我没告诉你，我怕你担心...”沈昌珉顿了顿，鹿眼眨巴眨巴，“哦，看来我的目的并没有达成嘛...”

他是在担心，不过他倒不担心自己，他担心沈昌珉。

不过现在没什么好担心的了。郑允浩亲亲沈昌珉的鼻尖，埋在后者体内的手指动了动，意料之中又收获一声柔软的低吟。

“不，你做的很成功。”他满意地勾唇，额头抵着沈昌珉的，语气像是宣布公事。

“毕竟世界上可没有哪个女朋友能像我一样操你。”

沈昌珉勾着郑允浩的脖子吻了下刚说了荤话的嘴。

“那就来吧。”他眯了眯眼，舔舔干涩的唇，“要向我表现诚意哦，亲爱的‘女朋友’。”


End file.
